Comment obtenir un coeur?
by gabiiie
Summary: Coups de foudre, passion et révélations sont au rendez-vous dans ce texte qui commence par une simple rencontre avec la petite famille Cullen, Angel et Buffy et Elena et Stephan! Des suspens incroyables, des pleurs et des cris vous attendent! Venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

**Comment obtenir un cœur?**

**Bonjour! C'est ma toute première fic sur ce site et j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir! Je tien à dire que les personnages sont aux vraies auteures (Stephanie Meyer, etc...). Entuka je ne vais pas trop m'éterniser car moi-même je ne lis pas les mots des auteurs! Donc bonne lecture (les reviews sont les bienvenues!)!**

**(Merci à la correctrice Gabrielle…)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 1 : La visite

Edward enfilait sa cravate tout en étant très tendu.

-Calme-toi Edward! Essaye de te détendre! proposa Bella. je crois que Carlisle a eu une bonne idée. Il n'est pas si mal de se faire de nouveaux amis car...

DING-DONG!

-Tiens, ils sont à l'heure! Allez, viens mon beau.

Elle entraîna son mari jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis elle finit pas ouvrir.

-Bonjour. Entrez, entrez!

Les deux hommes se tendirent une poignée de main ferme.

-Edward Cullen. Et vous?

-Angel.

-Angel qui?

-Juste Angel.

Du côté des filles, Bella était plutôt surprise. Elle demanda à son invitée:

- Êtes-vous...

-Une humaine, oui. Déclara Buffy. Cela vous cause un problème?

-Non bien sûr! J'en étais une il n'y a pas si longtemps... Moi c'est Bella Cullen.

-Buffy Summers.

La vampiresse proposa une poignée de main polie mais son invitée refusa. L'hôte désigna la table. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis Edward balbutia quelque chose:

-Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, parlez-nous un peu de vous pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Buffy s'apprêtait à parler quand Renesmée vint s'asseoir à la table:

-Alors, c'est eux vos «fameux» invités?

-En fait, il en reste encore deux à arriver, pour l'instant tu peux parler avec nous. Répondit Bella qui n'avait point relevé le sarcasme dans la voix de sa fille. Voilà Buffy et Angel, ils allaient se présenter.

-Exactement coupa Buffy. Donc j'allais vous dire que... je suis LA tueuse de vampires.

Une grosse boule se forma dans la gorge du couple vampire.

-Ah oui! Comme si on allait vous croire! C'est surréaliste des humains qui tuent des vampires.

-Renesmée! Lancèrent les parents de celle-ci d'un ton qui se voulait ferme. Reste polie avec les invités! Ce que dit mademoiselle Summers est vrai. À chaque génération, il y a... une tueuse. Continua Edward.

-Si vous affirmez être... être la tueuse, pou...pourquoi avoir accepté la proposition de Carlisle, Mademoiselle Summers? Bégaya Bella

-En fait, c'est Angel qui m'a forcé à venir car il voulait me prouver qu'il existait d'autres bons vampires puis en même temps je me suis dit que si vous en étiez des mauvais je pourrais vous tuer...

-Buffy! On avait dit qu'on ne parlait pas de ça ici! Marmonna Angel.

-Bon! Pour changer de sujet, après notre discussion nous pourrions partir chasser avec vous Angel et les autres qui sont censés arriver bientôt pour faire un peu de micropinositose. Nous avons des ours de très bons goûts ici! Lança Bella

-Heu... peut-être...

Tout à coup, la sonnette retentit dans les oreilles des cinq acolytes.

-Je vais ouvrir. Se précipita Edward

Bella le suivit. Ils répondirent et leurs invités se présentèrent immédiatement :

-Bonsoir, moi c'est Stephan Salvatore et voici ma compagne : Elena.

Stephan avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés qui allait vraiment très bien avec son doux visage Italien qui faisait rêver tous ceux qui osaient le regarder en face malgré son regard pétrifiant. Ses pupilles étaient tout simplement impénétrables. C'était stupéfiant.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Bella. Réussit-elle à morigéner malgré sa perturbation en désignant le hall d'entrée de son menton accueillant (Note de l'auteure: LOLLE WHAT IS THAT UN MENTON ACCEUILLANT??). Voici Edward. Là-bas, c'est notre fille Renesmée et ici il y a Buffy et Angel, les deux autres invités.

-Enchanté!

-Ne restez pas là, il reste encore des sièges libres! rétorqua la mère poule en Bella.

Quand les deux tourtereaux furent assis Edward prit la parole:

-Je vois que nous n'étions pas seuls Bella et moi à former un couple humain/vampire! Et moi qui croyais cela impossible! Vous m'avez l'air angoissés Stephan et Elena, qui est donc ce Damon?

Les deux amoureux étaient déstabilisés. Comment le connaissait-il? Renesmée qui avait l'air d'avoir reconnu leur confusion éclata d'un rire gras et méchant tout en leur expliquant que son père pouvait lire dans les pensées des autres.

-Il ne manquait que ça! Est-ce juste vous ici qui pouvez faire quelque chose d'aussi indiscret et … et... EN TOUT CAS VOUS COMPRENEZ CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE!

Même quand Stephan se fâchait il était d'un charme irrésistible. Il apportait un petit quelque chose qui faisait que chaque son qui sortait de sa bouche était poétique et romantique. Même Bella et Buffy étaient en train de tomber dans le piège. Malheureusement Edward s'en rendit compte et brisa le lien en hurlant:

-C'en est assez!

-De toute façon je suis déjà pris... rajouta le beau Italien en scrutant sa douce moitié de ses yeux impardonnables.

C'est alors qu'il embrassa tendrement celle qui faisait battre son cœur: Elena. Buffy se reprit aussitôt et lança:

-Ouais, moi aussi!

Angel et Buffy firent de même que l'autre couple.

La belle scène romantique et passionnée aurait fait un parfait tableau mais malheureusement Picasso n'était pas présent et le charme fut rompu aussi vite qu'il eut commencé.

-OUACH! S'exclama Nessie (pour ceux qui savent pas c'est le surnom de Renesmée). Je ne sais vraiment pas c'est quoi ton problème la tueuse de vampire parce que moi, ceux qui se prennent pour des anges, vraiment pas mon style!

Buffy bouillonnait de rage. Elle sentait qu'elle ne supporterait pas une autre remarque de cette petite effrontée qui osait lui parler sur un ton que même le président des États-Unis n'aurait pas employé à son égard. Heureusement son père intervint:

-RENESMÉE! LÀ J'EN AI ASSEZ ON DIRAIT QUE TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS!

-Peut-être... lui répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Elle regretta aussitôt. Elle savait que son acte n'allait pas rester sans conséquences. Elle profita donc du moment de silence pour s'éclipser tel un bambin qui avait fait un mauvais coup.

-ON VA SE REPARLER! Je m'excuse profondément M. Angel...

-Non, ce n'est pas grave j'ai connu bien pire.

Buffy pouffa.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait tant rire mademoiselle Summers?!? S'énerva Bella.

En effet, Buffy avait soudainement changé de caractère.

-C'est juste qu'à bien y penser elle me fait penser à moi lorsque j'étais adolescente... Et en passant, appelez-moi Buffy.

Tout d'un coup, Stephan se décida à parler de Damon et du danger qu'il représentait pour la terre entière. Et il n'oublia pas de mentionner que c'était malgré lui son grand frère. Buffy le coupa:

-Je crois, cher Stephan, que j'aurais LA solution à votre petit problème...

-Quoi? S'étonna-t-il.

-On négociera plus tard, vous pouvez continuer.

Stephan continua comme prévu. Il parla de lui même et même de Katherine, de leur histoire d'amour et de sa mort. Tout le monde écouta le récit attentivement de ce dernier quand un individu entra en baillant et en dégageant une odeur de chien mouillé: Jacob! Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste de plus que Buffy, rapide comme l'éclair, le détenait prisonnier en pointant une arme pointue et pas trop accueillante juste sous son menton.

-Heuuu... je crois que j'ai manqué un petit bout! Dit-il de sa bouche pâteuse et malodorante.

-Lâchez-le espèce de pense bonne! Jack est avec nous! Dit Renesmée que l'on n'avait même pas vu revenir à table probablement à cause de l'histoire trop touchante du beau Stephan.

-Eh bien non, répliqua Buffy J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ce «Jack» n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être il est en fait UN LOUP-GAROU!

La petite famille Cullen pouffa à n'en plus finir.

-Mais je vous l'assure croyez-moi je sais reconnaître ce genre de monstres! S'entêta Buffy.

C'est alors qu'Elena qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusqu'à maintenant se mit à crier:

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! STEPHAN TU TE RENDS COMPTE NOUS ALLONS TOUS MOURRIR!

-Superficiel pas à peu près! Marmonna Renesmée

Elle se fit faire les gros yeux tout de suite après pas sa mère. Son père, lui, se contenta de l'ignorer.

Jack poussa un petit «aagrrrr» sarcastique à l'adresse d'Elena se qui fit rigoler Nessie. Hé oui, Jacob était le seul à réussir à lui faire rire. Pour mettre fin à cette situation étrange Bella prit parole:

-Madam...Buffy nous savons qu'il est un loup!

-Ah oui? Répondit-elle dans un petit cri très strident.

Buffy avait honte. Très rarement dans sa vie de super héro elle avait eu affaire à cette situation plus qu'humiliante.

-Eh oui! Vous pouvez me relâcher s'il vous plait? Pas que vos manières d'acceuillage me déplaisent mais vos êtes plutôt brusque dans votre manière de vous présenter. Je venais seulement pour prendre une douche pas pour vivre une prise d'otage!

Buffy, très mal à l'aise, s'exécuta sans dire un mot.

-Effectivement, tu devrais y aller nous allons bientôt nous évanouir. Ah, oui brosse-toi les dents aussi!

Celle qui avait parlé se retrouva immédiatement par terre sous l'emprise de Buffy.

-LACHE MA TANTE TOUT DE SUITE, ABRUTIE! S'exclama Renesmée.

-Ta... quoi? Mon dieux ils sont combien à pouvoir entrer comme bon leur semble dans cette maison de fou!?! Lâcha Buffy.

-Ro... Rosalie?Dit Edward stupéfait.

-Oui, c'est bien moi en chair et en os.

Renesmée se leva et se précipita dans les bras de top modèle de sa tante qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir.

-Comme tu as grandi! Je me suis si ennuyée de jouer aux poupées avec toi!

Renesmée se sentit rougir.

-Pardonne moi de t'avoir offusquée, se rattrapa Rose, J'avais oublié que tu n'avais que sept ans dans ce temps-là. Je vois que je dérange tes parents et... ses amis (cracha-t-elle en fixant Buffy d'un œil rageur). Je t'appelerai demain pour qu'on se revoie. À demain!

-Rosalie ne part pas! S'essaya Edward.

Mais sa soeur était déjà partie en une tempête de cheveux blonds. Personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de Jacob, tout le monde étant trop absorbés par Rosalie et sa beauté magistrale.

-Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait! Cria l'adolescente démunie de tout sens de bien élevage.

-Calme-toi chérie ce n'était pas de notre faute! Essayèrent de la rassurer ses parents.

Buffy murmura:

-C'est fou comme vous me faites penser à mes parents, à cet âge on a juste envie de les étriper...

-Au moins, vous en aviez vous des parents... les miens sont morts lorsque j'avais à peine 10 ans. Déclara Elena

Tout le clan eut une pulsion de sympathie pour Elena qu'ils jugeaient tous avant ce moment de superficielle.

-Nous sommes tous désolés pour toi Elena...

Comme d'habitude quelqu'un vint rompre le charme:

-Y A PLUS DE SERVIETTES! Gueula Jacob.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Avez-vous aimé? J'espère que oui! La date de sortie du prochain chapitre est disons... dans une semaine! Alors s'il vous plait pouvez-vous me rester fidèle jusqu'à cette date? Les reviews = :)**

**GaBy:)**


	2. Chapter 2 : La chasse

**Chères lectrices (pas que je sois contre les lecteurs mais il me semble qu'il ne doit pas en avoir beaucoup sans vouloir vous offusquer lecteurs bien que je crois que je parle dans le vide vu que personne ne doit encore lire tellement c'est n'importe quoi que je dis présentement.), non je ne suis pas morte et je suis impardonnable vu que j'ai eu plein de temps libre et j'ai préféré lire qu'écrire (pourquoi je vous dis la vérité, en? Vous voulez savoir? Ben c'est niaiseux mais s'parce que j'voouuus aime chères lectrices! Oui, je vous adoooore! Bon, ok, je vous connais pas une miette mais je suis convaincue que je vous adorerais même avec cette absence de review vous en faites pas je peux vous pardonner si vous en mettez un immédiatement! Et si je dis n'importe quoi c'est pour vous faire oublier mon retard pour ce chapitre bien que je viens de vous le rappeler. )**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture (si vous êtes encore présentes!). **

oOoOoOoOo

_Chapitre 2 :_

_**La chasse **_

-J'y vais! S'empressa Renesmée

Celle-ci était déjà rendue dans l'escalier mais son père avait monté si vite que lui était déjà en haut.

-Bien essayé, mais non!

En baissant la tête, la jeune fille redescendit, déçue d'avoir presque réussi.

-Y a des serviettes dans le deuxième tiroir de la deuxième armoire! Avertit le père déterminé.

-OK!

Le petit gang continua à parler encore quelques heures puis Bella relança son idée:

-Voulez-vous chasser? Car si vous acceptez c'est maintenant ou jamais vu l'heure.

-Je dois avouer que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir avec toutes ces présences humaines... dit l'amoureux de la tueuse.

-Parfait! Laissez-moi une seconde toute seule avec la fille qui prétend être «capable» de tuer LA race divine et avec l'orpheline superficielle et je vous tue! Grommela Renesmée

-Crois-tu qu'elle a l'âge pour chasser chéri?

-NON! Absolument pas! Le coupa Edward

Buffy, qui semblait être prête à tout pour que la jeune adolescente ravale ses commentaires arrogants proposa:

-Tu sais petite, si tu veux je te propose un duel et je pourrai te prouver que je suis bien meilleure que tu le soupçonne.

-Intéressant. Répondit la concernée.

-NON, NON, NON ET NON! Cracha le père furieux. Je vais vous dire, moi, ce qui va se passer madam... Buffy si vous touchez à un cheveu de ma fille...!

Renesmée avait honte. Une honte totale. Comment son père osait-il prendre toutes les décisions pour elle? C'était catastrophique. Sa vie serait tellement plus excitante sans son père. Pour changer d'atmosphère Stephan dit:

-Est-ce qu'on peut y aller? Ne vous en faites pas Elena surveillera ce qui se passe ne vous faites aucun souci.

-Merci. Partons maintenant et sois sage Renesmée! Lança sa mère.

Les vampires partirent comme des fusées en direction de la forêt.

-Mais...

OoOoOoOo

L'ado resta bouche bée pendant un instant de voir ses parents avoir le dernier mot. Elena approcha et ouvrit la bouche et quelques secondes plus tard prononça gentiment:

-À quoi tu veux jouer?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Comme guise de réponse, elle donna un coup

de poing violent en plein visage à celle qu'elle considérait comme une pauvre mortelle lâche.

-Tu es folle. Crachouilla la blessée.

Ces mots furent gaspillés car l'agresseur était déjà loin. Buffy qui avait scruté la scène du début jusqu'à la fin était partie chercher de la glace dès qu'elle avait vu le poing de la jeune fille se serrer.

-Merci, c'est très gentil.

Elena ne s'attendait pas à autant de gentillesse venant de la tueuse.

-Je m'excuse, c'est sur moi que ce point aurait dû atterrir... Disons que je suis plutôt contente d'être seule à seule avec une humaine. Ce temps-ci, c'est très rare. Je sais que l'on vient à peine de se rencontrer mais je ne sais plus à qui me confier. Ma meilleure amie Willow ou plutôt mon ancienne meilleure amie est morte ou s'est faite enlever. Je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça fait bientôt un an qu'elle n'est plus là. Alex, mon deuxième meilleur ami, n'a pas su se contenir et depuis quelques semaines personne ne l'a revu. Tu es la première à qui j'en parle en fait car Angel en avait assez de mes lamentations. Déclara Buffy en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue.

Émue par toutes ces déclarations, Elena ne sut quoi dire.

OoOoOo

-Je sens un grizzli par là! Dit Bella dont tout les sens étaient aux aguets.

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt dans la direction de sa future proie. Angel aussi d'ailleurs avait humé un ours et se lança à sa poursuite sans attendre. Stephan profita du moment pour poser une question à Edward qui lui trottait dans la tête:

-Tu sais, ta sœur? Elle est drôlement canon! Elle est célibataire?

En guise de réponse, il donna un coup de poing violent en plein visage à celui qu'il considérait comme une pauvre lâche.

-Tu es fou. Crachouilla le blessée.

Ces mots furent gaspillés car son agresseur était déjà loin. (NOTE DE L'AUTEURE: Ça vous dit quelque chose?)

Edward repensa à son geste et se demanda ce que Stephan devait penser de lui à présent. Il n'y a que quelques années il n'aurait jamais accompli ce geste pour Rose mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la peine de Rosalie. Si ça lui arrivait... En pensant malgré lui à cette pensée si sombre le monstre en lui déracina un arbre assez massif pour ensuite le relancer 500 mètres plus loin en poussant un cri de rage. Non, il avait décidé de ne jamais plus repenser à une possibilité de ce genre.

OoOoOoOo

Jacob, torse nu, traversa le long couloir qui menait à la chambre d'invité bien que ce ne soit que lui qui l'ai emprunté jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, un jour sur deux cette chambre qu'il considérait sienne l'accueillait pour qu'il puisse s'envoler dans les bras de Morphée. Quand il ouvrit enfin la porte après toutes ces petites rêveries habituelles, il eu le spectacle de sa vie: son âme sœur endormie dans SON lit. La chevelure de la jeune fille était étendue sur SON oreiller. Il admira la belle peau soyeuse et blanchâtre de l'enfant. Le mot enfant était un peu poussé mais Jack avait du mal à supporter un changement d'âge aussi rapide. Sa peau de porcelaine n'était pas aussi mortifiante que les autres vampires. Elle, n'avait pas l'air d'un zombie! Contrairement à sa famille, elle sentait bon. Un arome si exorbitant qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une telle chose puisse être aussi unique et... unique! La silhouette effilée de celle-ci était allongée paisiblement sur SES couvertures. Devant tant de beauté, Jacob frôla l'évanouissement mais à la dernière seconde il se rappela de respirer. Il s'habilla rapidement et vint prendre place aux côtés de son autre moitié. Il n'osa pas la toucher de peur que ce ne fut qu'un rêve et bien sûr parce qu'il n'était pas encore assuré que cette dernière éprouvait les même sentiments à son égard. Oh, comme elle était belle...

OoOoOoO

Bella vint rejoindre Stephan tout comme Angel.

-C'était délicieux! Déclara Angel repu. Merci beaucoup!

-Oh, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais bien mère nature! Au fait, où est Edward? Demanda la vampiresse, et qu'est-ce c'est que cet œil au beurre noir Stephan, ne me dites pas qu'un ours a pu vous faire ça!

-Mais non! S'exclama-t-il déshonoré. C'est votre foutu mari! Je ne faisais que demander si... en fait... si sa sœur était déjà prise, que pour savoir! Et il m'a flanqué un de ces coups! Il est vraiment fou!

-Oh non! Vous n'avez pas demandé ça?

-Oui et puis? C'est une question parmi tant d'autres!

Bella failli reproduire la même erreur que son amoureux mais s'abstint se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait savoir. Elle prit une grande respiration.

-Je m'excuse pour la réaction d'Edward et de la presque mienne mais disons que Rosalie vit des moments difficiles. se reprit-elle d'un ton décidé.

-Bon d'accord mais cela ne répond pas à ma question.

-Vous n'étiez pas avec Elina?

-ELENA! Se lamenta-t-il. Puis je ne faisais que prendre des nouvelles. Mais, ne lui dites rien s'il vous plait!

-On verra.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la forêt entière comme si elle avait comprit le message. La maison apparut devant les vampires et ils se rendirent compte en rentrant qu'Edward était déjà rentré.

OoOoOoOoO

Nessie venait de se réveiller «Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là?» s'enquit-elle en découvrant qu'elle était aux côtés de Jack. Soudainement elle se rappela qu'après son acte violent mais plutôt divertissant elle était directement partie se coucher dans la chambre d'invités. Celle de Jacob. «Comment Jack fait-il pour dormir là-dessus? Cet oreiller est si dur et... chaud?». Eh oui, vous avez deviné, elle était couchée sur le torse de son prince charmant. Avec une agilité non norme, elle se précipita hors du lit en découvrant la nouvelle.

-C'est dommage, on était si bien!

-Qu'elle heure est-il?

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa question. Évidement qu'elle se fichait de l'heure!

-Depuis quand es-tu arrivé et depuis quand es-tu réveillé? Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi froidement.

-Je n'ai pas dormi.

-Tu dois être épuisé!

-Je me fiche d'être épuisé, tant que je suis avec toi il n'y aura que toi! Se frustra-t-il.

-Je m'excuse Jacob, je sais que tu n'es pas indifférent à mon sujet mais je n'ai que 13 ans et tu es dans la vingtaine.

-J'ai 16 ans! Et je te ferai remarquer que ton père a plus de 100 ans.

-C'est vrai... j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Mais ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est laisse moi encore du temps. Je dois dire que toi non plus tu ne me laisse pas indifférente mais ne fait que patienter un peu. De toute façon, je grandis plus vite que les autres et j'essaie d'éviter la crise cardiaque à mon père.

Les deux tourtereaux ricanèrent quelques instants en sachant très bien qu'Edward ne peut avoir de crise cardiaque.

-Même si ça va me couter tous les efforts du monde je respecte ta volonté. Accepta le gentleman.

-Pourquoi ce sourire amnésique, Jack? S'enquit-elle.

-Pour rien.

En fait, l'amérindien était heureux et soulagé. Il aurait aimé réentendre des millions de fois les mots que sa future avait prononcé quelques instants plus tôt: Toi aussi tu ne me laisse pas indifférente. Non, pas que des millions, des milliards de fois! Avec seule condition que se soit elle qui les prononce. À cet instant il ne put que se trouver idiot d'avoir déjà aimé Bella. Une chance que Renesmée n'en a jamais entendu un mot, il gardait le secret avec la famille Cullen. Les mots les plus insupportables qu'il eut entendu dans sa vie furent ceux que Bella avait soufflé quand sa rancune pour lui fut finie. Pourtant, ces mots étaient si véridiques: «En fait, il te fallait seulement un mélange d'Edward et de moi pour créer le bon mélange pour toi!». «Merci Bella! Maintenant cette phrase hante tous mes cauchemars!» railla-t-il a lui même. Non, il ne la supportait pas cette affirmation! Renesmée vint l'arracher à ses rêveries.

-Beurk! La tête que j'ai!

-Tu es magnifique.

-Tu veux rire! S'entêta-t-elle.

Jacob allait répliquer mais la belle frisée s'était déjà précipitée dans la salle-de-bain. Plus précisément: sur son fer plat! Jack n'aimait pas quand Nessie se défrisait les cheveux. En fait, même défrisée elle restait la plus belle fille de l'univers mais elle était tellement plus belle avec sa cascade frisée et ondulée que l'on appelait cheveux. Mais non, elle s'obstinait à utiliser ce truc qui camouflait sa vraie elle.

En bas, les vampires venaient d'arriver. On les entendit immédiatement crier:

-Elena?

-Renesmée?

-Buffy?

Elena et Buffy mains dans la main arrivèrent avec le sourire. Angel laissa pousser un soupir de soulagement en remarquant que sa bien aimée avait enfin accepté de sortir de son deuil et de se faire une nouvelle amie. Mais, était-ce la bonne? Peut importe, si elle plaisait à Buffy il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème.

En voyant Elena dans cet état, Stephan se projeta sur elle.

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé ma chérie? Demanda-t-il paniqué

-Renesmée, et toi mon choux, comment t'es-tu procuré ce vilain bleu?

-Edward!

Sans avoir besoins de le dire ils s'étaient tout à fait compris et étaient conscients que la scène avait dû être presque identique. Ils n'osèrent pas, par contre, se demander pour quelle raison ils étaient dans cet état.

-Ils se ressemblent bien plus qu'ils ne le soupçonnent ces deux là! Remarqua Bella

-En effet. Confirma son mari que l'on n'avait pas vu entrer.

-Tu es là! Prononça vigoureusement Bella qui s'était tant inquiétée dans son for intérieur

-Heu... il n'était pas avec vous? Demanda Buffy.

-Hum... non... nous l'avons laissé un peu plus longtemps. Inventa Bella rapidement qui d'ailleurs, c'était vraiment améliorée en matière de mensonges.

Buffy toisa Bella d'un air interrogateur. Gênée, la jeune mère persista à chercher sa fille.

-Renesmée! Où es-tu? Elena n'étais-tu pas supposée la surveiller?

-Premièrement, je vous rappelle qu'elle m'a poignardée...

-QUOI? Dit sauvagement Bella

-Deuxièmement, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle est allée se coucher dans la dernière chambre à droite.

Alarmée par tant de paroles Bella trouva la force de rétorquer:

-Savez-vous où est Jacob?

-Je crois qu'il est sorti de la douche et à longé le couloir vers la droite... OH NON, QUELLE IRRESPONSABLE SUIS-JE!

OoOoOoOoOo

**Et puis? J'attends les reviews avec impatience!**

**Gabiiie **

**-xxx-**


	3. Chapitre 3: Réflexions et déclarations

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Si je suis là, à écrire le troisième chapitre, c'est bien grâce à SALUT 425 et CKG Powaaaa. Je vous remercie vraiment profondément pour ces reviews qui ont du vous prendre à peine une minute à écrire et qui m'ont procuré tant de joie. Pour les autres (reviews) je connaissais les revieweurs alors ça ne compte pas! :P)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déplaira pas trop!_

**Chapitre 3: réflexions, déclarations**

Edward était en fureur, déjà qu'il avait du supporter Jacob avec Bella, maintenant il se retournait contre sa fille! Quel culot! Sa fille aussi avait fait bien des mauvais coups mais là c'était le comble! Il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied violent pour ensuite beugler le mot: «Renesmée!» Ce geste eu le loisir de réveiller Jack en sursaut. Lorsque le père vit l'absence de sa fille, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant que le loup avait retrouvé ses esprits, il demanda:

-Mais que faites vous tous là? On se croirait dans un film!

-Où est Renesmée?

-Je suis juste ici, calme-toi, mère poule! réponda-t-elle en imitant un poulet à l'adresse de son père.

Buffy esquissa un sourire face à l'imitation mais le concerné ne semblait pas trouver ça aussi hilarant. Renesmée se retourna, vive et gracieuse, vers la salle de bain telle une jeune femme sûre d'elle.

-D'où arrives-tu au juste? S'intéressa la mère.

-De la salle de bain. Je me coiffais.

-Et pourquoi?

-Sommes-nous dans un interrogatoire? Parce que Rosalie va bientôt arriver! S'excita la jeune adolescente.

-Hum... faire ce qu'elle dit qu'elle va faire n'a jamais été le point fort de Rosalie... Et deuxièmement, elle a dit t'appeler pas venir. Rappela Bella.

-Rabat-joie!

La demi-vampire partit rapidement, frustrée de la remarque de sa mère. «Elle n'oubliera pas, pas si c'est pour moi» se répéta sans cesse Renesmée.

OoOoOoOo

Les adultes se rassirent à la table et Stephan parla le premier:

-Buffy vous avez dit et je vous cite: «je crois que j'aurais la solution à votre petit problème.» qui, d'ailleurs, est loin d'être petit. De quoi s'agissait-il?

-Eh bien, comme je suis la tueuse...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Stephan se leva et se recula brusquement. Contrairement aux autres, Elena et Stephan n'avaient pas été informés de cette... information, même si ils trouvaient l'événement de tout à l'heure vraiment hors norme.

-Pas besoin de vous faire de soucis, le rassura Angel, Buffy n'est pas méchante, du moins...pas avec vous!

Stephan se rassit tout en ayant encore quelques doutes. Buffy continua:

-Comme je suis la tueuse de vampire- elle insista sur les mots «tueuse de vampire»- j'ai déjà éliminé ÉNORMÉMENT de… buveurs de sang… dans ma carrière, alors je crois que j'aurais l'expérience nécessaire pour me charger de Damon!

_(Nda: Eh oui, Buffy aussi est baveuse! :P)_

-Non, mademoiselle Buffy (il savait que la concernée détestait ça), Damon est différent, il est bien plus puissant que les autres vampires que vous avez tué. Dit Stéphan qui était rentré dans le jeu.

Alors que Buffy se préparait à grommeler, Bella proposa une idée:

-Si ce Damon est si puissant, nous pourrions réunir un gros groupe. Je suis certaine que face à tous nos talents et nos forces réunies Damon s'avouerait vaincu. Si seulement les autres clans pouvaient se joindre à nous...

-Pourquoi ne pas les inviter?

-Ce n'est pas une question de volonté. Les Volturi ont réussi à tous les réunir pour qu'ils servent dans leur royaume. Il ne reste plus un clan, mis à part nous et quelques vampires nomades. Expliqua Bella.

Les heures qui suivirent furent consacrées à la planification d'un plan contre Damon.

OoOoOo

Du côté de Renesmée, une déception totale l'accaparait. Elle n'osait même plus espérer voir sa tante arriver. Elle s'était habillée, coiffée et maquillée dans l'espoir que sa tante la trouve belle. Il était très rare que Renesmée ne se sente pas à la hauteur. D'habitude, elle avait une telle confiance en elle que c'en était presque arrogant.

La robe qu'elle avait sélectionnée était pourtant magnifique. En fait, selon elle et selon Jacob mais l'opinion de ce dernier ne comptait pas car, primo: c'était un gars et deuxio: il disait toujours que tout ce qu'elle portait était la plus belle pièce de linge sur terre même si c'était un sac de patate!

Pour revenir à la robe, elle avait un décolleté assez osé comme Rosalie en portait si souvent. Sa couleur était le pourpre et le noir. Le bas de cette dernière était constitué d'une multitude de morceaux de dentelle en noir et en pourpre qui formaient un mélange délicieux. Elle s'était aplatit les cheveux mais avait laissé quelques mèches ondulées. Pour les souliers, elle avait opté pour une paire de talons hauts mauve qu'elle avait piqués à Alice. Pour compléter le tout, elle avait ajouté un pendentif que Rosalie elle même avait lui avait donné lors de ses 7 ans. Celui-ci représentait un petit cœur noir qui s'ouvrait. À l'intérieur, on pouvait admirer une photo d'elle et sa tante faisant des grimaces.

Elle était si nostalgique de cette époque... Une époque où la tension n'y était pas et une époque où il n'y avait absolument aucuns problèmes avec ses parents, en particulier son père.

Elle s'ennuyait secrètement des câlins et des 'je t'aime' qu'ils se lançaient. Enfin, tout ça, c'était révolu, plus de retours en arrière possibles!

Elle aurait été prête à s'excuser des milliards de fois pour retrouver l'harmonie qu'ils avaient. Mais non! Cette fichue fierté venait détruire tous ses plans! Elle mit fin à ses réflexions quelques instants et se toisa dans le miroir, puis se demanda «en ai-je trop fait?».

OooOoOoO

Rosalie se prit une bière dans son frigo. Elle la buva en silence même si elle détestait ça.

«Mais que suis-je en train de devenir? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'habitais encore chez Carlisle et Esmé puis je n'aurais jamais pris de bière! Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête de m'acheter un frigo aussi?»

Au fond, elle le savait mais ne voulait juste pas se l'avouer. Elle voulait ressembler à une humaine, elle voulait faire comme une humaine. Elle avait même essayé de dormir une fois, mais bien sûr, ça n'avait pas marché. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit à elle que toutes ces choses arrivaient? Puis pourquoi a-t-elle écouté Alice? Ceci n'a que confirmé ses craintes! Rosalie n'était pas belle. Elle n'était plus belle. Elle l'avait déjà été, oh oui! Mais c'était terminé. Elle ne serait plus jamais belle. Si elle faisait ce que le destin l'obligeait à faire, elle aurait toujours son autre vie sur la conscience. Pourquoi elle? Avant, tout était parfait. De plus, elle avait presque eu une enfant. Elle ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux et se frappa mentalement.

«Renesmée! Non mais quelle connasse je suis!»

Se foutant de l'heure, elle fonça droit vers la demeure de la petite famille.

OooOoOoO

Renesmée alla se coucher. Elle avait attendu suffisamment longtemps sa tante et avait conclu que celle-ci ne l'aimait pas. Comme elle ne voulait pas détruire 'son ouvrage' (sa beauté) elle ne se mit pas en pyjama. C'est à ce moment que sa mère entra.

-Maman! J'aurais pu être toute nue!

Ignorant sa fille, elle demanda:

-As-tu du linge sale? Je vais faire une brassée.

-Non. Huum, maman? Est-ce que... tu peux... me faire un câlin? Demanda la jeune vampire. Malheureusement pour elle, la fin de sa phrase fut complètement initelligible.

-Je n'ai rien compris.

Renesmée prit une grande respiration et recommença calement:

-Est-ce que tu peux me faire un câlin?

Sa mère fut plus que touchée. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleuré. Elle répondit en bégayant:

-C'est… c'est sûr, ma chérie.

Elle s'approcha puis posa un baiser sur son front tout en l'enlaçant.

-Je t'aime.

-Je... t'aime.

-Bon, euh... je vais faire du lavage.

Une fois sa mère partie, Nessie ne pu s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Un côté d'elle lui demandait ce qui lui avait pris, mais l'autre était entièrement heureux.

OoOoOoOo

_Ding-dong!_

-Je vais répondre. S'empressa Edward.

…

-Rosalie! Alors, tu es venue? Mais c'est trop tard, elle est couchée.

-Oh, soupira la blondinette. Je vois que vos 'invités' sont toujours ici.

-Oui, nous...

Sa soeur le coupa.

-Il n'y en avait pas un autre?

-Euh, Angel est à l'étage, pourquoi?

-Pour rien. Au revoir.

-Rosalie, attend!

Rien à faire, elle était partie.

OoOoOoO

Du haut de la maison, Angel préparait un plan d'attaque contre Damon.

-C'est intéressant. Jugea Rosalie comme sortie de nulle part.

-Que... que, quoi? Qui es-tu?

Il se rappela soudainement de l'avoir vue hier.

-Que veux-tu? demanda-t-il

-Je TE veux.

_Alors? _

_Je tiens seulement à vous avertir que je ne posterai pas avant d'avoir reçu au moins 5 reviews (je szais, le chantage c'est mauvais…) car c'est vraiment ça qui me motive et je suis débordée! _

_Ne vous en faites pas, tant qu'il y aura les reviews, je posterai! Ah oui, un merci spécial à Mam'zelle Gaby qui m'aide beaucoup!_

_À la prochaine, chers lecteurs!_

_Gabiiie_


End file.
